Ben 10: Splinter Point
by AU Guy
Summary: Sequel to "Best Summer Ever" Further adventures with Ben and Gwen. Cover art by fujin-hitokiri on Deviant Art. (Bwen)
1. A new adventure

They stepped off the bus to start another day of school. The campus was a mess after all the damage done by Vilgax drones, and of course the fight with Animo a week ago.

Things had certainly changed compared to last year. Ben reflected on how different things were. Last year had been as miserable as every other. He was mocked for his height, or lack there of, he was picked on by the class bullies, especially Cash and JT. Well, they all looked on him differently now.

They took their seats in class, and the other kids actually wanted to talk to them.

"Hey Tennyson," Both looked at the kid who had just spoken up. After all that could refer to either of them. "So what did you do this weekend? "

Ben smiled, " Oh we went to see a movie," He looked over to Gwen, " and signed up for Karate class."

Then they heard a familiar obnoxious voice, Cash. "Ha,ha Tennyson in a karate class. I bet you got put on your butt."

Ben was close to loosing his temper but he held it. "Yeah, I got thrown a few times, but I got back up."

"Just like Tennyson, keep coming back for more."

Just as Ben was about to respond the teacher walked in. "Good morning everyone. I hope you all had a good weekend."

There were various murmurs from the class. "You'll be happy to hear that the cafeteria is usable again so you won't need to bring your lunch anymore. Most of the other damage should be repaired by next month.

Now, with announcements out of the way...Time for a quiz. Let's see if you remember anything from last week."

Now Ben was nervous. He had studied with Gwen this weekend, between the movie and his first karate class, but he had never done well on test and doubted that today would be any different.

Then the test came back. Ben nervously looked at his paper...At the top he saw, in red..B. He smiled. Then he heard from the seat next to him. "Told you so." He looked over to her "Thanks." he said. The two smiled at each other.

JT whispered to Cash and pointed to the two. They chuckled.

Latter it was time for PE. The game would be dodge ball. This was usually where he got pummeled. _Not this time._ He vowed to himself. The coaches whistle sounded and the balls flew. As usual more than his share were heading at him. He had dodged far worse things than rubber balls this summer and he just let his instinct go.

He deflected or caught every ball that came at him. Finally it came down to him and Cash.

They both ran for balls. Ben grabbed one ball and rolled as he saw two hastily thrown but poorly aimed balls coming at him. The balls missed and Ben caught one. He threw first, the one he caught then the one he had been holding. Both hit Cash and the coach called "Game over! Nice work Tennyson."

After PE it was time for lunch. Ben got his tray and found Gwen sitting alone in the cafeteria. He sat next to her.

"So how did girls PE go?"

"Let's just say that girls can be more vicious than boys. I was one of two new girls and it seemed like we were the favorite targets."

"Really, So how did you do?'

With a smirk on her face she answered, "Please, if Vilgax's drones couldn't score a hit on me they sure can't. You?"

Same, they never got close." The two laughed and did a high five. Over at another table They saw Cash and JT leaning in toward each other, whispering and looking in their direction.

"I thought we girls were the ones who were supposed to get catty" Gwen remarked.

"Yeah, well, I guess you don't have exclusive rights to that. Not when those two jerks are around." Ben paused then added. "By the way, how about the other girl. You didn't let them pelt her did you?"

"Of course not." she said, almost offended. "But why don't you ask her your self." Gwen stood up and called out. "Claire, over here!"

Gwen's new friend make her way over to the table and sat down.

"Hi Gwen." she looked over to Ben.

In answer to her silent question. "This is my dweeb, I mean cousin, Ben."

"Oh yes, Gwen told me all about you."

"Don't believe her. It's all a lie."

"Really, because she told me you're very brave. That you can be very sweet...and kind of cute."

Gwen's face turned slightly red as Ben said. "I take it back, it's all true."

Claire laughed. "My such nervousness." She looked sidelong at Gwen. "I never feel this nervous around my cousin." She took amusement at causing both of them to look a little uncomfortable.

Ben broke the silence. "From the looks of this food I'm starting to wonder if Grandpa isn't working here."

This caused a burst of laughter from Gwen, and puzzlement from Claire.

"Okay, let me in on the joke."

"I'll tell you more about it latter. Right now we have to get back to class."

After class was over they were on their way out to the bus. As they walked Gwen said." See, I told you, you could improve your grades. You'll be on the honor roll before you know it."

"Uh, yeah, let's not get ahead of ourselves." He still wasn't too confident.

"Well, I'm proud of you." She reached over and took his hand.

Just then they heard Cash yell out. "Aw, isn't that cute. Keeping it all in the family"

JT followed with "Hey Tennyson, where are you taking your cousin/girlfriend this weekend?"

Ben held his temper and answered. "I don't know JT. Where does Cash usually take you?"

The two bullies went into a rage and came at Ben. They ran right into the wall that Gwen had put up.

"You WOULD hide behind your witch girl Tennyson."

They were really pushing Bens self control, again, but he held it. Remembering what Grandpa had said. "_if you don't control your self you don't have control of anything"_

"You get that one free but if you ever call her a witch again I'll do a lot worse than hang you by your underwear."

Just then they heard a horn blow. They looked to see the Rustbucket waiting for them. They ran to meet Grandpa. They both leaped at him and he held one in each arm.

Ben asked, "Grandpa, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, uh, I need you to come with me for a meeting. It was called by some one you know."

"Cool, who?"

"You meet him at the little league world series...President Grant.


	2. What just happened?

"The President wants to talk to us." Ben said in surprise.

"Yes, Ben. And there will be some other plumbers there to. Ben, it looks like you're going to get that recognition you wanted so badly after the game."

Ben didn't feel the satisfaction he would have expected to. He looked over at Gwen. She seamed happy that he wasn't gloating about finally getting the respect he deserves.

She really had become his anchor. She kept him and his ego level. Not low, just level.

He sat next to her and answered Max. "You mean that WE deserve."

Max was pleased to hear that coming form his once very egotistical grandson. He smiled at them in the mirror. "That's the idea Ben." He had really done some growing up in the last weeks. He caught his Granddaughters look as Ben sat down next to her. It made him happy to see then coming together as a team. They didn't argue much any more and when they did it seamed more playful than serious.

Gwen had a huge smile when Ben sat next to her. He leaned in and whispered into here ear, sending a thrill up her spine. "You make a great rudder."

Gwen giggled a little. "You're welcome but stop whispering in my ear. It tickles."

Mistake, an evil grin came to his face. "Oh, does it now..."

That began a chase around the rust bucket for both of them.

Max enjoyed hearing his grand-kids having fun together. But soon they were approaching their destination. "Kids, settle down. We're almost there."

Ben and Gwen looked out the window. They had stopped at a store labeled "BOOKS and COMICS"

"Grandpa," Gwen asked, "I thought we were going to get a plane to Washington."

"No sweetheart, we'll meet here."

In a skeptical tone Ben asked, "Why are we meeting the President in a book store"

Max didn't answer. They parked the rust bucket and went inside. They approached the counter and Max spoke to the owner of the store. "Hi Ted. How are you doing?'

The owner greeted him with a smile. "Max, it's good to see you again. I sorry I couldn't be at Joel and Camille's wedding, but someone has to keep an eye on things here."

"It's alright Ted, Good to see you again."

"Back at you Max." Then he greeted his other guest "And this must be the pair I've heard so much about. Ben and Gwen, am I right?"

"That's us" Ben answered.

"Okay then, follow me." He lead them to the back room and to his office. Then he opened a storage cabinet. Inside Ben saw, not shelves of office supplies, as he would have expected, but a set of stairs. Ben and Gwen stared in amazement. Ted gestured for them to step in and said. "Kids, welcome to the last, semi-active, plumber base."

As they walked in Ben commented. "So your shop is just a front?"

"Well, yes." he paused, "Oh, it's a thriving business, but I also maintain the facility in case it were ever necessary for the plumbers to go back into service. And it seams that it's needed now for a meeting about doing just that."

Ted took them down a short hallway to a set of double doors. They entered the room and were greeted by no less than the President.

President Grant first shook hands with Max. Then he turned his attention to the younger Tennysons, "Ben, it's good to finally get to thank the right person for what you did at the game last summer."

Again Ben felt a momentary impulse to bask in the adulation of the leader of the free world, but he reminded himself that, that would be the way to turn into HIM. His 30 year old self turned out to be a really cool guy once he got his head out of his butt, but Ben feared becoming him more than anything he had faced since finding the omnitrix.

He took Gwen's hand said "I'm glad we could help sir."

_Is this the same Ben I started last summer with?_ Gwen thought to herself. It was satisfying to see him starting to mature.

They all took their seats and the President began. "I think we all know each other, although some of you haven't met Vice President Spero.

Ben looked around and saw familiar faces. Joel and Camille were there; as were Gordon and Betty Jean. He also saw some faces he had not expected. Xylene and Tetrax were there. And if that wasn't surprise enough. Aunt Vera was there. She looked at him with a knowing smile. Ben got the distinct impression that she found his surprise amusing. Then he saw something even more surprising...His dad. _Well,_Ben thought, _He did seem to like working with us when we had to deal with Vilgax. _

By the time the afternoon was over it had been decided that The plumbers would go back into service and start recurring new members. They would have to be trained on the job at first.

"What about us?" Gwen asked. "I know we're kind of young..."

Ben interrupted..."But we did spend all of last summer fighting these guys."

"Ben." Max answered. "We can't take a lot of kids on but we can train you and a couple of the others as time permits. But school comes first, deal?"

"Deal" they said in unison."

Two years had passed since that meeting. Ben and Gwen were now 12 and their 13th birthday was coming up.

Gwen was walking home alone today, an unusual situation, they always walked home together. She thought about how much closer she and Ben had become. They were almost always either studying, training or just hanging out together.

_He really has come along way, _She thought. His grades were improving and he had become an expert with the omnitrix. _Of course, some things don't change._ Ben had to stay after school because he'd gotten into another fight with Cash.

"Well," she had said to him laughing a little. "When they let you go come to my place, you can have dinner with us. I got some new music you might like."

"Sure, I'll be there."

Her thoughts were interrupted by a blinding flash of light. When she focused again she saw Charmcaster and Hex.

"Hello lucky girl. How good to find you here..alone."

As Hex taunted her he and his niece moved to opposite sides, making it difficult for her to keep an eye on both of them. Charmcaster tossed two small objects that became those ceramic...dogs, or some other kind of attack animal. _I've got to get some of those some way._ Gwen thought.

She put up a shield to stop the creatures when Hex hit her with a blast from his scepter. That sent Gwen flying back. As she landed the attack animals came in for the kill. Gwen generated a shock wave that shattered them, she tried to run but Hex brought a tree down in front of her and she fell over it. Then Charmcaster used a spell to pin her to the ground. The two sorcerers closed in on her.

Hex could taste the victory over this pest that had interfered in his plans so many times.

"It seams that your luck has run out." Then, with out orders, Charmcaster fired a death blow.

Gwen was pined but, contrary to what most believe, you don't need elaborate hand gestures for magic. She whispered a spell and a, almost too late, a shield came up. The blast grazed off of the shield and nearly hit Hex.

The magic holding Gwen dissipated and she found cover as Hex turned his attention to a VERY nervous Charmcaster. "I told you **I **was to deliver the final blow."

Charmcaster had a terrified look on her face. "U..uncle, I'm sorry. I, I got carried away."

"I'll carry you away, and you will pay for you insolence." He grabbed her by the arm.

In a desperate tone Charmcaster called out "Uncle Hex, I'm sorry." Just as they disappeared in another flash.

Gwen was stunned. Not from the attack, but because she had never seen Charmcaster that obeisant with Hex. True he was the one calling the shots with them but she had never seamed so cowed by him. She quickly made her way home to wait for Ben...And think about what she'd just seen.

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

The story about Charmcaster is based on two drabbles by **Snow Coyote**.


	3. What to do

Gwen waited for Ben to show up at her place. She couldn't decide what to do about what happened. _Was Charmcaster really in trouble or was that just an act? And either way, should we get involved?_

The door bell rang and she ran to answer it: almost running into her mom on the way.

"Sorry mom."

"It's okay, just be more careful. Not to long ago you'd never be in such a hurry to see your cousin."

"Well, we both matured." She opened the door.

"Hi Gwen, mind if I come in?'

"Sure, you need to clean up before dinner though." He had obviously been in the dirt with Cash. But it didn't look like he'd been hurt.

"Not as much as Cash does. I think he's finally starting to figure out that his favorite victim isn't a good target anymore."

"Yeah, um, on the subject of targets, I need to talk to you about something." She walked to the stairs to her room waving for him to follow.

When they got to her room she sat on her bed and he sat at the chair at her computer desk.

"So what's up. And what does it have to do with targets?"

She told him about being caught by Hex and Charmcaster. As she did his stomach felt like a lead weight had been dropped into it.

She then told him that Charmcaster's disobedience was what saved her. And about Charmcaster's demeanor.

"Ben, I know there's no real bond between them. She just does what he says because he's the stronger magician but she's never really seamed afraid of him...and Ben, before they disappeared I'm sure I saw bruises on her."

Gwen saw a look she had rarely seen. She saw fear in his eyes, not unlike the fear she saw in Chamcasters eyes.

"Are you alright?"

She smiled, happy that her well being was the first thing he thought of.

"I'm okay, I don't think I got hurt anymore than you did in your fight. But, Ben, should we do something?"

"Gwen, this isn't the first time she's pulled the whole 'I have to obey him or he'll hurt me' bit."

She remembered all to well. Charmcaster had played her so easily, and had gotten away with the keystone. She had felt so stupid.

"I know", she said feeling some shame from being tricked the way she had.

"But I think this is the real thing. I mean the busies, and that look on her face."

"Maybe she's a really good actor, and the bruises are part of it."

"I did think about that. But why? They had me. Why would they need to keep up the act?"

Ben sat thinking about this for a moment. "I might say they want both of us and wanted to draw me in, but killing you would do that. So why not take us out one at a time."

"That was just what I thought. Believe me I've been looking for something wrong with this. I don't want to be fooled again, and maybe die this time. But, I think this is real this time."

Ben was still reeling from learning that he'd almost lost her, although he tried not to let it show to much. "Okay, but what do you have in mind to do? Help her escape? Unless we kill Hex he'll just come after her."

"Yeah, first we need to find out how he's keeping her. We could probably find some information on my computer."

"That makes sense, look into how people control other people. But remember we're not on vacation. We can't be gone for a long time. It's pretty much evenings and the weekend."

"Yeah," she agreed. "Well, it may take until summer to find enough time to find her."

Ben nodded. "Okay, fire up your computer. And one other thing."

She looked at him expectantly.

"No more walking home, or anywhere else alone..." She was about to yell at him, tell him that she didn't need a body guard,when he held up his hand to stop her.

"...for either of us. We're stronger together."

Gwen softened instantly. Ben could never hide his feelings from her very well. The look of concern was touching. And the way he said '_We are stronger together'_ It meant so much to her that he valued her as a partner.

And, truthfully she didn't mind the excuse to spend more time with him.

"Okay, we stick together from now on." Then she leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

That weekend they did some research. Sitting at Gwen's computer they found information on control and abuse.

"It says here that the victim is often subjected to threats" Gwen said.

"Yeah, the whole do what I say or else bit." Ben added.

"Yeah, also they're made to feel weak, and helpless. Like they can't get along without the abuser and couldn't get away if they wanted to."

"Makes sense." Ben said. "That's why, even though she's over 18 she won't just leave, she doesn't think it's an option. I can't believe I'm starting to feel sorry for that witch."

"Ben, I know she's not exactly an innocent, and I don't expect her to suddenly become out best friend, but she doesn't deserve what's happening to her. We have to help. That's what heroes do."

"Yeah, I guess your right." Ben said.

"The problem is how to find him."

"I got an idea about that." Ben said..."Do you still have the Keystone?"

Gwen smiled, "Yes, I do. You're thinking he'll come for that. But why hasn't he come for it yet?"

"He probably would have taken it when he caught you before. But We'll give him a better reason. Can you restore all of the stones?"

Gwen thought, that would certainly bring him to them. "Maybe, I'll look into it."

Ben went home and Gwen started her research on the charms. It wouldn't be easy, but she found she might be able to do it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day at school, after lunch Ben and Gwen sat at a bench talking.

"Ben, I think I'll be able to restore the charms. Although I could use a little help."

"Okay, what do you need me to do?"

Gwen took her spell book out of her pack and turned to a specific page.

"Well, first I guess I'll find out if my power came from my mothers side or my fathers side."

She held out the book so Ben could see it. "Read this, Don't touch it just read it."

Ben looked at the page. It doesn't look like anything, except that maybe a bird walked on the page."

"Okay, now touch it and tell me what you see."

Ben took hold of the book by the corner and looked. In a moment the page became blurry them he read out loud. "Rejoice ye who can read. A greater world opens to thee."

Gwen was smiling. "When Charmcaster told me it was a good thing I had a magic aura or she would have been stuck in my body. It occurred to me the she wouldn't want to be stuck in yours either. It looks like my power comes from my dad's side. You can help me restore the charms."

"Cool, so what do we do from here?"

"Nothing until summer, then it's time for another road trip with grandpa. It will keep everyone else out of Hex's way. And allow us to be together when he comes looking for us."


	4. Some time together

During the rest of the year Ben and Gwen continued with their studies as normal. Ben's grades continued to improve and they kept training.

"Ben." Gwen asked as they were doing some studying.

"Huh, what?"

"Have you given any thought to what college you want to go to?"

"Not a lot. I guess I've got some time to think about that. Kind'a hope we'll go to the same one. You know, share expenses; and, you know." he switched to an obviously teasing mood. "Help each other study."

She laughed. "Oh is that all."

With a smile he answered, "No, but it would be a lot nicer not to be alone."

She couldn't argue with that."Yeah, you're right."

Ben nodded. "It's like going to that carnival alone. Who wants to do that? Not me. Like the one in town this weekend. So, Know anyone who would want to go?"

She smiled, "As a matter of fact I do know someone. She's a cute red head...beautiful green eyes."

"Oh," Ben said, "She sounds pretty. When can I meet her."

With a smile Gwen answered. "I'll arrange for her to be at my door step tomorrow. Say about nine."

"Alright, I hope SHE doesn't mind traveling by XLR8."

Gwen sighed. "I'll tell her to bring her hair brush."

The next day Gwen waited on her front porch for Ben to show up. Soon she saw the blue blur that told her he was here...and that he was moving slow enough for her to see the blur.

Ben stopped and turned back to his human self; he walked to the porch. "My cousin told me she was setting me up with a pretty girl for the carnival but..WOW!"

She laughed slightly. "She also promised me a handsome young man to go with, and she didn't disappoint."

"Well. Let's go." He said and walked back to the sidewalk.

"Ben don't you need to wait for the omnitrix to recharge?"

Ben smiled. "I've been doing a lot of practice with Xylene and Azmuth. I've got better control of this now."

"Ben, you've been able to accept instruction...and take it to heart. I'm impressed."

"So, my carnival date knows I used to be kind of stubborn. I hope my cousin didn't tell you too much about me."

So they were still playing that game, okay. "Oh, she told me everything. Now shall we go?"

"Yes we will." He changed back into XLR8 and she put an arm around his neck, he picked her up bridal style, then in a flash they were off.

They arrived at the carnival, Ben changed back and paid for their admission.

They started with something slower, the carousel. They sat together in one make to look like Cinderella's pumpkin carriage. Then they rode one of the roller coasters.

"That wasn't as exciting as I remember it being." Ben said.

"Well, Ben after you fly a space fighter..in combat, like you did a couple of years ago I'm surprised a coaster like that didn't lull you to sleep."

"I guess so. Come on lets try some games."

"Okay."

They played several. They did the ring toss. Gwen won a small doll for herself and they played a game in which they had to use a water gun aimed at a clowns mouth to fill a balloon. Another kid won that one.

Ben tried the strength test, "Step right up. Prove your manhood. Ring the bell and win a prize for your girl." The barker called out.

"Ben," Gwen said, "Those things are always rigged." If he lost, legitimately or not, she was worried that his wounded pride might put a damper on the day.

"Yeah, maybe." With a sly grin he added, "That's what I'll tell my cousin if I don't ring the bell."

She shook her head. "Okay, give it a try."

Ben stepped up, took hold of the hammer, swung back and, giving it all the force he had, slammed the hammer down.

The hammer struck the target, the striker shot up toward the bell. It began to slow as it neared the top. Rigged or not it seamed unlikely to reach the bell.

Ben turned to Gwen. About to concede when he heard the bell ring. Not as loudly as he might have liked but it did reach the bell.

Gwen smiled and hopped a little. She jumped at him, putting both arms around his neck and hugging him. He returned the hug.

Ben had won a large stuffed bear for her. The barker said. "Here you go my stout young man" and he handed Ben a stuffed bear. Ben handed it to Gwen.

"Now make sure you do tell my pretty cousin about that."

She nodded, "Something tells me she knows."

"I don't doubt it. She is a pretty powerful sorceress. She's probably watching us now."

That got a laugh, "You know I'll just bet she is."

They tried a few more rides, the "Tilt-a-whirl", the bumper cars, the Ferris wheel, One called the cyclone. Gwen commented, "That one's great for a date. Kind of forces you to get close."

"Yeah, Gwen should go with her boyfriend."

Gwen found herself wondering, _does she have one?_

When the evening was over XLR8 took "his date" back to "his cousins house" She combed her hair as they walked to the porch.

Gwen spoke,"Today was a lot of fun."

"heh, yeah, I thought so to."

"So, see you again sometime."

"Yeah, uh, tell my cousin I said hi."

"Ha, ha. I'll do that." she paused and said. "I guess this is the point when.." she noticed they were slowly getting closer. In a soft tone Ben said, "When what?"

They continued to close the distance. "When we would.."

Just as she was speaking their lips met. Not in a hungry passion but a slow, meaningful kiss. Expressing possibly more than either had consciously known that they had felt. After a moment they broke the kiss. They looked at each other for a moment before speaking.

Gwen spoke first. "I, I don't know if we should have done that. Did we carry this blind date game too far?"

"I don't know, but it was nice."

Gwen nodded. "Yeah, it was."

They stood silent for another moment. This time Ben broke the silence. "You know I love you, right. I mean I don't know if I should but I do."

A tear came to her eye. She nodded and answered. "I..love you to."

They kissed again, a more brief kiss this time. Ben walked away. "See you tomorrow."

Gwen smiled and waved goodbye. "Yeah, you will." Then she turned at went inside.

"Hi honey." Her mother greeted her from the living room couch. "Did you and Ben have fun?"

_did we ever. _She thought but said.."Yeah, we had a good time."

"That's nice."

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired. I'm going up to my room."

"Okay, good night dear."

As Gwen went up to her room Natalie sat on the couch trying to decide what to think about what she'd just seen from the blinds.


	5. Baring your heart

"Ben hurry up."

"I'm coming mom. I just have to grab a couple of things."

Ben got what he needed and ran down to meet his Grandpa and Cousin. Max met him with a hug. "Good to see you kiddo."

"Good to see you to grandpa." He then turned his attention to his cousin. They had seen each other almost every day but were no less excited to be starting another summer road trip. As well as train and take care of some business they'd been meaning to deal with.

They hugged, holding it a minute. "Ready for summer Gwen?"

"You bet." she said.

They all spent some time talking about a variety of things then the three were on their way. Ben and Gwen put their things away in the rustbucket and laid clam to their bunks.

Later that first day they had stopped to make camp for the evening. Ben and Max started to talk at the same time. Simultaneously they said "We need to talk."

"Okay, Ben. What do you want to talk about?"

"Uh, that's okay, you first."

Max nodded. "Okay. I'll go first." He paused to decided how to approach this.

"Kids, Lilly told me that you guys have been spending a lot of time together." He paused again. "She mentioned that you went to a carnival together...She told me about your goodnight kiss. Can you tell me what's going on?"

Ben spoke first. "Grandpa, I..I guess it started sometime during the summer I found the omnitrix. After a while I started to like working with Gwen, and you, and I guess I did a lot of growing up that summer.

Max nodded. It was true. As much trouble as it had caused the omnitirx had done wonders for his grandson...and granddaughter.

Well, Uh, we never told you about when Gwen and I went with Tetrax to fix the omnitrix...Gwen...Gwen saved my life, By giving up her own. Grandpa, I'd never felt anything like that before. I was angry at myself for putting her in that situation, for not being able to save her afterwords. I felt a horrible emptiness, like part of me had been taken by the wildvines. Like I just couldn't go on. I didn't want to go on. I didn't care about the universe if she wasn't in it."

Across from him Gwen's eyes started to well up as she listened to him reveal his feelings for her.

Ben went on; "When she was brought back, I'll tell you how later, Grandpa, I've never felt so happy. They say you never know what you have until you lose it. Well I did, and it took that to realize just what she meant to me; Then I got her back..and I never want to be without her again. I know it's weird but it's true."

Gwen held back the tears as best as she could and spoke. "Grandpa, when Ben ran to me and took me in that tight hug...it just felt so good to be there. The connection to him." She raised her hand to stop anyone from interrupting her." But there's another think Grandpa, we also didn't tell you about some of the things that happened on your 60th birthday. We were taken to our future."

Gwen expected that to get a reaction from Max. it didn't.

Max saw the perplexed look on her face, "You two aren't the only ones to have some strange adventures."

Gwen smiled, making a mental note to ask her grandpa about that. She continued, "When we left Gwendolyn...That's my older self...told me to enjoy my Ben while I could. I saw the pain in her eyes. I saw such regret in her.

And when she said _your Ben _I realized that she was right, he's my Ben. I guess I'd gotten pretty possessive of him."

"So," Max said, "This has been happening for about three years?"

Ben answered. "No not really. I mean I thought I had kind of a crush back then but that maybe that would change in time. But we kept working together, studding together and spending time together. I guess I just got to the point where I couldn't fool myself anymore...I knew I loved her...I mean that I was IN love. I guess it just came out that evening on the porch. I don't know if its wrong or weird but it's true."

Gwen's heart swelled as she heard this declaration of love. "I've felt the same thing." she said, "I've just known that Ben is the companion I want. I think I realized what I was feeling when I realized that I was turning down dates because I wanted to spend time with Ben."

"Really" Ben said. "That's the reason I never asked girls out."

"Except me." she added. They chuckled then turned to Max. Ben voiced what they were both worried about.

"So, Grandpa. What happens from here?"

Max sat for a moment in thought. He had already had time to consider this but now weighed it against what he'd just heard.

"Lilly and I spoke about this. It's not a big surprise to me...Remember I just told you I've had some remarkable adventures of my own"

That caught the kids attention. What did he mean about that. Again he seamed to read their minds. He said. "I'll tell you about them later.

Your mom," he turned toward Gwen, "told me that she had seen a lot of the world where there's no problem with cousins being together. But of course her worry is that in the US it is an issue. She doesn't want you two becoming social pariahs. On the other hand, she knows that Ben will be good to you. She's been worried about who you'd date..and someday marry, for a long time."

Gwen laughed. "Grandpa, we're not talking about getting married. We are just fourteen after all."

Max just gave them a cryptic smile. "Yes, we can cross that bridge when..I mean if, we come to it."

So she's a little nervous but she and I will stand by you. BUT, if you still have feelings for each other when this summer is over you will need to tell the rest of the family."

"Okay, Grandpa." they said in unison and went to him for a hug.

They separated from the hug and Ben said. "Uh, Grandpa. There is something we need to do this summer."

"Really, what is that?"

Gwen chimed in."It has to do with Charmcaster."


	6. Hope-less

Charmcaster sat in her room in the remote cabin that her uncle had chosen. She had once planed to conquer the world. She had even double crossed Hex to do it. Dam those two Tennyson kids

She sat thinking about how close she had come. Lucky Girl, she latter found out her name was Gwen had bought the whole victim act hook line and sinker.

Of course it wasn't entirely untrue. He was the stronger magician but he accepted that you take opportunities when they come, the approach that had been taught to his family all the way back, he calmed, to Morgan LeFey.

He had even commended her later for her bold actions, but warned her that failed attempts usually had consequences.

Truthfully, he wasn't quite as awful as she had told Gwen. He did care for her. If he hadn't why would he have saved her when her family had been killed, from what Hex had told her, by people who hated all magic users.

He had failed to save his sister and her husband but had been able to slip away with the little toddler, Hope.

He had changed though. After his attempt to take control of the fountain of youth had failed; actually in a way it had succeeded, but it was too successful.

She had taken advantage of the circumstances, just as she had been taught to. She would now be in charge. He had been enraged, at his failure, at his infantile stature, and most of all at her asserting a dominant position over him.

Looking back, she should have been more careful. She had enjoyed that role reversal too much, and she had been paying for it ever since.

She had returned from the battle at Mt. Rushmore...She still found it unbelievable, there had been ten of them and they had been beaten by an old man and three kids.

When she'd returned home she found Hex, as she'd always known him, at full power...AND ANGRY.

He raised his staff, slamming her against a wall, her feet dangling several inches off the floor.

"It seams, my dear niece, that the effect of the water wears off in time."

He had told her about finding that he had been aging rapidly.

"Since you were enjoying your position so much, I thought it better to maintain my infant appearance until I could overcome you...In case you decided to eliminate this challenge to your new place of power."

With explanations over he stepped toward her.

"You will NEVER control me. I am the greater magician, you are weak, you are nothing. He then used his power to take her ability to work her diaphragm. "You can not even breath without my benevolence." he let her almost pass out before allowing her to breath.

He let her fall to the floor then he drooped down pining her with a knee. "I am no longer your uncle, I am your master, do you understand?'

She was still recovering from the lack of oxygen and was slow to answer...too slow.

He held out his hand and every nerve in her body lit up with pain. He spoke to her as she writhed on the floor. "Who is your master?"

She screamed out "You are"

"Who is dominant?"

Again through her agony..."You are"

"Who is weak and helpless?"

Even with the pain she resisted that. Hex raised his hand and back handed her. With it came pain on top of the pain in she was already feeling. She quickly relented. "I AM."

Hex let the pain wane. Then warned her. "If you ever defy me you will suffer beyond your worst nightmares..Do you understand?"

"Yes" she answered in a very meek tone.

Since then she had only once overstepped her place. When they had Gwen Tennyson alone and were about to make the kill.

Hex had let his enemy go to deal with her defiance. She never made that mistake again.

Since then she had been plagued with nightmares, often, she thought, planted by Hex.

One was a recurring dream in which she has no arms or legs. Hex would then tell her how helpless she was. On more than one occasion she had awakened to find him standing over her. And once he told her.."I even own your mind."

As she thought about this her tears began to flow...again.

The door to her room opened and Hex walked in. Looking through her tears it struck her, he is as old as he was when he found the fountain. She wondered if, before he died, He would ensure that she was never free of him..and he would kill her.

"Charmcaster" He commanded, "Someone has reconstructed the charms of Bezel. You will aid me in taking possession of them."

"Yes uncle." he had started to allow her to call him that again.

"Good, and remember, if you betray me you will die." 


	7. Catch and Release

Ben was a little self conscious about this attempt to re-form the charm. He may have matured but he still had kind of an ego and felt...uncomfortable in a sort of apprentice role. But he did what needed to be done and soon they had recreated the charm.

They had also created something else. A small crystal cube that Ben had found using Diamondhead. It would be the key to beating Hex.

"Guys," Max said. "It's great that you want to help Charmcaster but are you sure this isn't another trick."

"I'm not so gullible now Grandpa. I guess I can't say for sure I couldn't be wrong, but I think we have to try. Besides I have you and Ben if things go bad."

Sure enough it wasn't long before they noticed a strong breeze rapidly becoming a torrent. In a moment they saw a glowing ball. Then, in a flash, it disappeared. Hex and Charmcaster stood where it had been. Gwen wondered to herself, _am I imagining things or does she look afraid. _

Hex looked right at Gwen, "Don't be foolish child. Give me the keystone."

"Come and get it." Gwen answered.

"I'm so glad you chose that approach."

As Gwen and Hex were taunting each other Max fired one of his plumber weapons at Charmcaster. She was engulfed in a stasis field. She had been effectively isolated from the fight, unable to move, unable to do anything but watch.

Max's job at this point was just to keep her in that field.

Hex looked back at Charmcaster with a scowl. "Foolish girl." He knew he couldn't take his attention off of Gwen long enough to try to free his niece. But he didn't need any help to put this pretentious child in her place.

He returned his attention to his target. Her cousin stood next to her.

"Boy, none of your creatures are sufficient to best me. Stand aside and save yourself...Or if you prefer you can die with your cousin."

"We're ready for ya" Ben answered.

"As you wish." Hex raised his staff.

As Hex did that Ben tossed down the crystal in front of them. He and Gwen then linked hands and each extended one hand toward Hex. They then recited the incantation Gwen had found. The magician in front of them chuckled at them for what looked like something they must have seen on television.

Ben was concentrating, hoping he wouldn't get the words wrong.

Across from them Charmcaster knew they both had the words right, after all it came out of her spell book.  
She had wanted to do this but knew she didn't have enough power. Obviously, they had discovered Ben's power. She wondered if they could do it between the two of them...and if they would then do the same to her.

As the mouth of Hex staff began to glow he felt a very unsettled feeling. It grew to a sense of sickness. He saw something like a mist emanating from him...and going into the stone in front of him. He began to feel weak.

The last of the mist was pulled into the crystal and Hex went to his knees.

In a shaky voice he said, "What have you done?"

Gwen answered his question. "You're not a magician anymore. Your powers are in this." She picked up the crystal, holding it out in her hand.

He couldn't believe it. He had been beaten...and so easily, by these armatures. He was enraged but to weakened to act on it.

The Tennysons walked over to the field holding Charmcaster. She was nervous. Did they have another crystal for her? The elder Tennyson spoke to her.

"Charmcaster, this fight is over. You know that right."

She looked at him and nodded. Max turned on of the dials on his control device and the field vanished. For a moment she thought about fighting but it was clear that she was no match for the three of them. Gwen stepped closer.

"Charmcaster, I saw the bruises on you. I saw the look on your face. Has he been hurting you?"

She paused for a moment before answering the younger sorceress. She found she just couldn't speak. She only nodded slightly.

"He can't hurt you anymore."

She looked over to Hex. He was slowly recovering but he was obviously still weak...and would be for sometime she knew. he looked to her..."Charmcaster, help me."

She was conflicted, the memory of the caring uncle competing with more recent memories of threats, demeaning comments and nightmares...and most recently, a sound beating.

Ben stepped up next to Gwen. "It's your choice to make Charmcaster. No one controls you now."

She looked at the dark haired young man. Those words sounded so nice. She looked him over, he had grown handsome in his teen years, finally taller than his cousin. She also caught a disapproving look from Gwen who, apparently didn't like Charmcaster assessing her cousin. Just being protective she supposed.

Hex took her out of the thoughts. "Charmcaster, I'm your uncle, we are family."

"I should stay and help him."

Max put a hand on her shoulder, she found it surprisingly comforting. "If that's what you think is right, we're behind you but how did he handle it when he lost power last time. Will you ever be able to let your guard down."

She saw why this man was so important to Gwen and Ben. His presence was strong and kind. She found him so reassuring.

"You're right. But will he be okay."

"Charmcaster,"

"Hope." she corrected Ben.

"Hope, He just doesn't have his magic power. He can take care of him self as well as anyone."

Then another thought came to her. "But what if he does come after me again."

Gwen thought this would come up. Her research told her that a victim of abuse often fears their abuser as though he has some supernatural power, that there is no escape. She knew not to dismiss that worry.

"Hope, if that ever happens call on us. We will help you." She looked to the two men and they nodded. "You can come with us now if you want to."

She thought for a moment, She might like that...But, she decided, not now. She answered. "For now I think I need to be on my own, But here's a way we'll always be able to reach each other." She reached into her bag and handed a small amulet to Gwen and put an identical one on herself. "Keep this with you, it'll kind of be a magic 9-1-1 between us."

The two smiled at each other as Gwen went toward the rustbucket and Charmcaster began to walk...somewhere. On an impulse she called to Gwen. "Say goodbye to Ben for me."

The look on Gwen's face answered some questions for her, confirming her suspicions She turned to walk away with a knowing smile on her face.

As they all went on their way Hex called out. "You will all pay for this...Charmcaster, I will find you." Then under his breath he added "I should have left you to those so called Knights all those years ago."


	8. Aunt Vera

The Tennysons continued their summer road trip. They saw the reconstruction at Mt. Rushmore and went on to spend a couple of days at Yellowstone.

It was nice to just relax. The whole time they never saw a sign of Animo, circus freaks or Kevin. It was hard to let their guard down but it was nice to have a little peace.

Max sat in a folding chair in front of the rustbucket watching his grandchildren just be kids, well teenagers, but they were playing tag like little kids, in the woods nearby.

Max watched as Ben was running from his cousin. The sight brought his thoughts back to how they would deal with the feelings they had found for each other, considering their existing relationship.

Max was taken out of his thoughts by Gwen lifting herself with her magic to fly at Ben, tackling him to the ground.

It didn't escape Max's notice that they seamed to spend a little too much time on the ground tangled around each other. Gwen leaned over and gave Ben a quick kiss. She then sprang off of him announcing "You're it"

Gwen was quick and agile but she had underestimated Ben's stamina. He stayed right behind her until she started to tire. He then closed the distance reaching out for her. He caught her, wrapping his arms around her as Max heard her start to squeal and try to struggle away, finally Ben brought her down in a giggling heap.

Ben finally stopped tickling her, she gave him a mock slap. "That wasn't fair." She said.  
"All's fair in love and war Gwen"

From there they went south toward Arizona to visit Aunt Vera. They stopped to see the Grand Canyon and rest for the night. The hike tired them out too much for more games. Max decided he needed to talk to his sister to get some advice about what to do about these two.

A day latter they were at Vera's house. She loved having these kids here. She'd never had children of her own, her nephews were the closest she had gotten. The need to take care of them was how she came to know what her brothers really did for a living.

Now she was part of it to, as were her great grandchildren.

The kids went by stinkfly to the superstition mountains. They planed a day of hiking and promised to be back before dinner.

When they left Max and Vera sat in the living room talking about all that had happened since they had spoken last. Then Max brought up a more serious point.

"Vera, I guess you've noticed that the kids are getting along a lot better."

"Yes, I guess their starting to mature. Probably makes things easier on you."

With a sigh he answered. "Not really. It's just gotten a lot more complicated."

"How so?"

"The bond between them seams to have gotten stronger than I'd ever expected."

Vera's expression didn't change. "Really, how so?"

With another sigh, he told Vera what Natalie had seen and heard when Ben and Gwen had returned from the carnival and he told her about the last few days on the road.

Max was stunned when Vera said, "I wondered if it would go that way."

"You saw this coming?"

"Well I saw the possibility. They have a natural bond. Almost like it was meant to be that way all along."

Max caught something in her expression. "What do you mean by that?"

"Just what I said, they fit well together. I'm not saying that this is the ideal situation. I'm not necessarily condoning it, Just not condemning it either...at least not at this point."

As they were talking the kids returned from their day of hiking.

Vera turned to them, "Did you have fun?' she asked.

"Yeah, it was great." Gwen answered.

Max added, "Glad you guys had a good time." He paused. "Kid's, we need to talk about some things."

"Okay... what did we do." Ben asked.

"You didn't do anything. We were talking about some...personal things."

The kids went pale.

"Relax kids." Vera reassured them. "Couples like you are not so odd on a lot of planets...and on parts of this one.

Your problem is that it is frowned on in this part of the world."

Gwen spoke before Ben could. "We know about that, and we really aren't sure what to do."

Ben then spoke. "Maybe this shouldn't have happened, it's not like we planed it, just..I trust her, I feel good when we're together."

Gwen interrupted, "It's like this the way it should be." She paused, "I've wondered if we should just try to forget about this but I don't know if I can. I do know I don't want to."

"Kid's I wouldn't worry to much." Max said. "Considering that your cousin married an alien, I married a sorceress...and now I'm involved with an alien."

"Oh, by the way." Vera added. "She'll be here later. She told me to tell you that she's looking forward to seeing you again."

"That's great news, it'll be good to see her." He returned his attention to the kids. "You need to talk to your parents but I'll be with you. I might even be able to get a few others there for moral support."

"Really, like who?" Ben asked.

"Vera, Joel and Camille, Xylene maybe some others."

"Cool" Both kids said.

The two adults laughed. Vera told them, "Well, you kids wash up and relax for a while. I'll have dinner ready soon. Max would you stay our here and wait for Xylene.

The kids went to the wash room as Vera stepped into the kitchen. She called out to to Max. "I hope Xylene doesn't mind a meal that isn't trying to get away.


	9. Out of hiding

The day they'd been dreading was here. The summer was drawing to a close, they were back home and everyone was going to be here at Frank and Lilly's place...Then Ben and Gwen would have some explaining to do.

"Joel, great to see you again." Frank said as he and his Carl greeted there cousin. "And this is Camille?"

Camille offered her hand, "It's good to meet both of you."

"Well," Carl said, "Let's go into the family room. We have quite a gathering here."

"Yes," his brother agreed. "I wonder what Dad's up to with this little reunion."

They all found places to sit down in the crowded family room. Lucy ran to Ben and Gwen giving each of them a hug before sitting next to them. By now everyone knew that she and her cousin Camille were aliens but they didn't look like it...Xylene was another matter. She was a little hard to get used to for those who had only recently learned that aliens were real.

After some small talk Max decided it was time to deal with the matter at hand. "Kids, I think you have something to say."

"Yeah, ah, I...guess we do." Ben said. Gwen found herself feeling like she were standing in front of a firing squad.

"Well son. What's the scoop."

Uh, well it's like this...Umm..."

"Must be something big to leave Ben speechless." Frank remarked.

"huh, huh, yeah." Gwen wanted to step in but decided that Ben needed to take the lead.

"Well," Ben continued, "Ya, know, a lot has happened since I found the Omnitirx." There were a few chuckles in the room. "Heh, yeah..."

Lily knew what was probably coming. Ben went on, "We, I mean Gwen and I, you know, we fought a lot. But we remembered that we had been close once. And we found out we make a great team."

Frank nodded. "As much as it worries me I have to admit you guys have really done some great things."

"Thanks uncle Frank. Anyway, there's just a bond between us. It just feels right when we're together."

Carl cemented, "This would sound like the start of a great romance story if it weren't between two cousins.

Most of the room laughed...some of it nervous laughs. Ben and Gwen kept silent, a worried look on both faces. Carl got the hint.

"Wait a minute. Do you guys mean..."

"Yeah, dad. That's what I mean. I think we just couldn't deny it any more."

The room was still and silent for a few moments.

Lily spoke. "I have a confession to. I found out about this a while ago. So I've had some time to give it some thought. These kind of relationships weren't always taboo, and in some countries it's still not. I have some worries but...I say give them a chance.

Frank was next to speak. "Okay, so in the past this would have been okay. But today it's not.

I've been worried for a long time about who my little girl would fall for. On the one hand I like the idea that I can trust Ben not to hurt her..That he really cares for her. But I have to admit that I'm worried that it's just two kids who are _curious_ about each other. That kind of thing does happen between cousins sometimes but they usually know better. I'm not real crazy about this."

"Dad, this isn't just some adolescent hormone thing." Gwen protested.

"Then YOU should know better."

Before an argument could start between Gwen and her fatehrs Carl spoke up. "Since we seam to be taking turns here," Carl said, "I think you're just turned on by each other. You've seen too many movies and in the movies the male and female lead always have a romance. That's how you see yourselves. Do you want to be pariahs. If this went far enough...Would you subject your eventual children to that kind of stigma."

"Carl," Joel said to his cousin. "The world knows about aliens now. A lot is about to change. Like mixed species marriages." He said in obvious reference to his wife and Xylene.

"That may be. If things change then maybe my opinion will change." He paused. "For now, I really don't like this." He sighed, "Listen, I'll try to keep an open mind but, just take it slow and see if it turns out that Joel is right. 

All eyes then turned to Sandra, who sat there in silence. "Pardon my thinking out loud but this is wrong by most peoples standards in this country. It's an accusation turned on the people society looks down on.

On the other hand, there are a lot of, let's say, non traditional couples today. And I've found that in the short time I've known Camille, I like her. And I'm looking forward to getting to know Xylene better. So, I'm kind of on both sides here." She looked very seriously at her son and niece...it struck her that she may also be her daughter in law someday. This whole thing was giving her a headache.

"Just don't forget what kind of grief you may be causing yourselves.

Gwen took Ben's hand and answered, "We understand. We're ready to face what ever comes."

There was some further talk back and forth about the new couple, and Xylene. But the family was intact at the end of the evening.


End file.
